Brotherly Bond
by xxxMiss-Bella-Swanxxx
Summary: My brothers are Paul, Sam and Embry. We are shapeshifters. I am a dancer from New York with big dreams. Please read my story. P.s my name is Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**BROTHERLY BOND**

Sams POV

It had been ages since I had seen my little sis and was so excited to see her again. I wasn't the only one! I'll explain. It all started 4 years ago.... That was when our dad Charlie Swan died of a heart attack. Me and Bella were heartbroken! Charlie was the only one we had left since our mum walked out on us. So, with nowhere to go, my best friend (who me and bella had known all our lives)Paul who was the same age as me got his dad to invite us to stay at their house in La Push till we were old enough and ready to move out. This was when all the drama began. See, Charlie had kept a big secret from us all our lives and wrote a letter to tell us when he died what it was. But what was this secret I hear you ask? Well, to put it shortly, we were adopted, not only were we adopted but we also had another brother who was a product from an affair our real father had with a local. Can you guess who it was? Yep! You guessed it. It was Paul. Paul, Bella and I were thrilled. We always wondered why we all had such a close bond. No wonder our fathers were pushing us three together since we could walk.

Ofcourse, there was more to come in paradise...Bella was head over heels in love with the Cullen. When he left, Paul and I was so angry we phased for our first time. Not only did we not work out how to phase back for a month but when we did we were told by the elders that we weren't allowed to see our little sis! Even though we could not talk to her we still looked after her. Keeping watch on her between shifts. Even when she was with her best friend Jacob. We used to like Jacob, because he fixed Bella from her zombie like state, but then we realised he wanted more. Nope! We did not like that one bit. But then we made a slip up.

It was a month and a half since we had seen Bella and we missed her like crazy. But when we were at the supermarket Bella saw us. She ran out crying and we had a huge arguement in the woods when she phased. To say we were shocked was an understatement, we didn't even know it was even possible. She was a bright red with my black ears and Pauls Black and brown spots.

After a few days she forgave us. Afterall, we were her brothers. But that was not all. Once me and Paul grudgingly let her have the choice of moving around and have independence there was no looking back! She left to go to New York, She had always wanted to be a dancer and she now had the chance, but with her clumsiness and bad coordination, Me and Paul didn't think she had a chance. How wrong were we. She went to dance school and now owned a dance group of her own. Abd don't even think she didn't rub it in. She visited once every year or two and even kept in contact daily by email. But by then the pack was growing. The most shocking pack member was Embry. He didn't know who his dad was so we didn't know how he inherited the gene. As Bella was so caring and had plenty of money to spare, she paid for a blood test to see wether he might be another of our blood brothers as it was well known that our dad slept around. And guess what? He was! Yep! What a shocker. (Hear the sarcasm).

However, Bella still hadn't met face- to –face with Embry but kept in touch via video chat. From what I could tell, Bella already had an over protective bond like she had with all of us. It wasn't just a big sister/little sister bond it was also a motherly bond.

After awhile I found my brain wondering what she would think of the newer pack members; Jared, Seth, Quil and Leah. God Leah was a nightmare, but we all knew that secretly she was looking forward to meeting Bella as she would be the only Girl wolf other than her in the pack. They weren't new. Hell, Jared joined a year after me, Paul and Bella and only 2 months after Bella left. But this would be the first time she met the rest of the pack other than her brothers and her best friend Jacob. She was down in Seattle for the last show of her dancing tour and then would take a years brake with me and the pack. I looked around me. Paul and Embry were practically bouncing off their seats just like I was and Jacob was vibrating with excitement. The rest of the pack was nearly as excited as they felt like they knew her already. We were missing the show but had VIP tickets to the after party. This is when my thoughts ended we were finally here...

Bella's POV

I looked in the mirror and to be honest, I liked what I saw. I was wearing a Hot pink bra/corset and a black waistcoat with Black trousers with the main accessory, a Black Bowler Hat. The waistcoat showed just about the right amount of Corset and Lace and left alot to be desired. The pack wouldn't know what hit them. Just then Ray, my dance partner (but I'm sure he'd like more) . Actually, I knew he wanted more, especially after we had a one night stand. He just didn't get the message!

"Hey, babe, your guests have arrived and been seated, just like you wanted, and the dancers are ready, we better go, the dance is about to start..."

"kay, kay I'm coming!"

I quickly got into the position and signalled for the curtain to be raised..."

Paul's POV

The dance was amazing and graceful. And from the looks of most of the guys in here, they must have the hots for Bella. When the dance ended Bella jumped off the stage and ran straight to the WKD stand. (So her tastes didn't change much. Interesting.) I walked up to her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"I just thought I'd remind you since you've seen to forgotten, WKD is very alcoholic."

Bella's POV

I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Paulll!"

I quickly spun round and hugged him. I heard him mutter something along the lines of I love you too before I felt him shake with laughter. Just as I kissed him on the cheek I felt myself being lifted and swung around in circle.

"BELLA-BOOo!"

"SAMMY! I MISSED YOU!"

"So, Does your new brother get a hug or what?"

"Ofcourse!" Quickly I jumped out of Sams' and into Embrys. I looked over his shoulder at what must have been Leah and Seth. Slowly I walked over to them and hugged Seth and Leah.

"Hey, I take it you are my new pack brother and sister" Next I went to Jacob who swung me around and hugged me.... and then I saw Jared....


	2. Chapter 2

Jared's' POV

I looked around the mini bus Sam had just bought. I was sitting next to Leah and Seth. If you knew Leah you'd think this would be a problem as she was always fighting me and the pack and overall, (and I think she intended this) she made our lives hell. But since an excited Sam, Paul and Embry announced she was coming back to join them and the pack she was practically silent. See, she was excited, and everyone knew it, but she still tried to hide it. Bella was a more experienced and FEMALE whereas Leah, herself, was young and new to this way of life. I looked around the pack and it was all the same. Excitement!

But, I just did not understand it. Everyone loved her. I had seen Paul and Sam's memories of her. She was a party animal, insensible, headstrong and had a sense of humour, and was well and truly like a great mate to both sexes. Yet, she was still a brilliant sister, and even mother, to her brothers. But the way I saw it they were just setting themselves up for disappointment. I mean, she must of changed over the years, mustn't she?

Just then we drove into a car park beside the huge, dome-like, building. As I jumped out, I noticed that all the boys had already located the buffet and looked at the poor (probably starving) people that were now entering the building. Poor people they really didn't stand a chance at getting any of that food while we were here!

Slowly, and gracefully a lady in a black dress came over to us.

"Hello, I'm Kelly, Isabella's events manager. She has reserved a line of seats for you and your friends at the front. Please follow me..."

With that, she walked off as we followed and indicated the seats and then went through a side door.

After 10 minutes the show started as Bella started doing a very graceful, sexy dance on stage as she led the others.

Eventually the show ended leaving us boys disappointed. Our pack watched as Bella ran straight to the wkd stand and Paul wrapped her in his arms and mumbled something to her while Sam and Embry chuckled as she launched herself at each of us in turn. But when it was my turn, she looked up. It felt like I was whole again and that everything evolved around her. I heard her gasp, so she must of heard it too.

"Oh, Shit, we imprinted!" Her curse seeming out of place coming from her beautiful, angelic lips.

Bella Pov

"Oh, Shit, we imprinted!" I looked around me...my brothers and Jacob were shaking violently, I couldn't afford a bunch of wolves phasing at my party. I looked around. There! At the back! Was a fire exit that led to a dark alleyway. It had no security and was secluded. It was the perfect place. It was raining heavily but it was the only option. I sighed. It looked like I'd have to say goodbye to my perfect makeup and clothes.

"Quick, go out through the fire exit!" Just as I said this we all sprinted to the door, practically ripping it off it's hinges. Now, I suppose, the drama will begin.

Embry POV

Not my sister! That's just wrong! He couldn't imprint on my sister, I'd rather kill myself. He was a player and the whole pack knew it! That probably explained why all the pack was reacting this way. But at least he'd have his work cut out for him! Bells gave as good as she got!

I was shaking violently and highly aware that I was mere minutes from phasing.

"Quick, go out the fire exit!" I saw Bella motioning towards a door at the back of the room which was hidden behind a curtain and practically ran towards the door with the others following.

We weren't even out the door before we started phasing. Sam, Paul and I were growling at Jared. We were all phased and us brothers were hell bent on pain.

"Stop!" I heard Bella cry but my brain just wasn't registering it. As I focused on the conversation.

(**Sam,** _Embry,_ Paul)

"_Not my sister! DUDE!"_

"You bastard! She's my little sis! "

"**If I hear one thought I don't like about my sister...."**

Sam didn't get to finish his sentence before Bella phased. Only me and my brothers had seen Bella in wolf form and to be honest I couldn't blame them, she was beautiful. As the pack stared at the red and black wolf in front of us there was only one word the pack thought to fill the silence.

"WOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Do what I say**

Bella POV

I looked at each of my brothers in turn. The whole pack mind said one thing 'Beautiful..!' How vain could they get! Boys!

(paul,** Sam,**_Embry, __Jacob,_** Jared, "**Bella")

"What is it with the words NO and IMPRINT do you not understand! Hands OFF Jared! Do you understand? If I have to treat you like a dog I will! So, I repeat, DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" I looked round at my brothers who truly did look stunned. "WELL?"

So...s...so sorry. But seriously, he just imprinted on our little sister, how did you expect us to react!

"I expected you to be pleased for us" I turned to Jared. "We'll talk later," I turned back to the others.. "Thanks to your little outburst, my clothes are now wrecked and when I phase back I will be naked in front of all you **Boys **(I emphasized the word boys) and to top it all off my makeup will be soaked!"

I turned my back on them and phased back so that I was facing the door. There, on the doorstep, were a sexy underwear set and a Misty gray tie-dye tank top with grey skinny jeans **(Authors note: Photo link is .com/shoponline/women/apparel/topssweaters/teestanks/prodT2PSN)**

My friend, Kelly, was the only one I told about me and my family and had probably realized me and my family was missing, so she left some of my clothes. Bless her! Next time I see her I must tell her I love her! I actually mean it! I then realized the boys were all staring at my ass! Seth and Leah were the only exceptions who had politely turned their backs. Quickly I pulled on the sexy lingerie (.?d=1&collection=22&style=701917&product=010011268&img=SS510_96) and outfit. Then ran through door. I came back a few seconds later with my arms full of clean jeans from the male dancers dryer. (I hope they don't want to wear their jeans anytime soon. Ahwell. They'll have to get over it!)

I faced the group of wolves and threw a pair at each wolf and then joined Leah and Seth at being thoroughly interested in the brick wall. There was a pat on my shoulder.

"You guys can look round now..."

I turned.

"So where am I staying?"

"Your going to stay!" Poor Sam sounded so excited.

"Well, obviously, I can't leave my imprint and brothers can I?" At the word imprint I heard a lot of them growl. Poor Jared; he is not going to be liked for a while.

"Well, We always kept a room for you at the pack house that we built. We all live there. It's easier for patrols e.t.c..."

"Yeah, of course I'll stay there. Do you guys bring a car or are we running?"

"Car!"

"Let me just get my bag..." Quickly, I ran indoors in backstage and up the steps to the flats and apartments for the dancers. I walked into my apartment which I shared with Kelly who sat on the settee; without thinking, I ran and hugged her as hard as I could do without snapping her in half.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, I think I actually love you! You saved me sooooo much embarrassment! I could actually kiss you right now!" She laughed at my face and slowly put down her red wine and paused the DVD that she was watching. I realized it was Mamma Mia!

"Hey, As much as I love you, I am sad to say I am straight and do not want to smudge my make-up!" I got up and picked up my empty rucksack. "You leaving?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd stay with my brothers for awhile, you know, a break and all that." She nodded in understanding. She knew how much I missed my brothers and has often provided a shoulder I could cry on. That's why I told her my secret, she was always there for me, even when I told her my secret she was still one of my best friends.

"By the way, I thought I should warn you, Lover boy is in your room!" WHAT! I ran into my room as I heard Kelly press play on the DVD player. As I walked in and closed the door I was sure I went into shock! Ray was spread out on my bed completely naked with rose petals and candles spread out across my room. I didn't know what to say as I heard a truck horn beep outside. God! My family were impatient! I decided to completely ignore him and concentrate on packing my bag. I ran straight into the ensuite bathroom and bushed all my cosmetics, accessories and necessities into my bag. I then ran right past Ray and straight to the wardrobe. I shoved my PJ's and a couple of dresses and tracksuits with my trainers.

"Babe," a hand grabbed my arm as I slowly turned round. I looked up. Why? Why god? Why now?

"Babe where are you going!" Uh! Oh! He was mad. He had always been possessive but One night after a drunkenly one night stand I realized how bad it was? And how worse my actions had made it! I couldn't help but think that I was an Idiot. It was then that I realized that I was pressed into a wall with the door just slightly out of reach. Slowly I looked up. There was only anger and determination on his face. Oh shit! His mouth put so much pressure on mine that my head slammed against the wall. I only just realized that his hands were unbuttoning my jeans! Hell No! At the back of my mind I registered the sound of a window scraping open. Before I could think. There was a sound of cursing and all of a sudden Ray was unconscious. I looked into Embry's face. What could I say?

"Um, Thanks, I thought I was a goner there!" I felt tears slide down my face. Embry said nothing, he slowly pulled me into his arms and hugged me close while letting me cry it out.

"Shush, It's okay. Everything's okay." He slowly stopped my tears while he comforted me. I wiped my eyes. It wouldn't look like I had been crying as my make-up was smeared anyway.

"Please, Bro, don't tell the others. Please, I'm begging you. They'd kill him!" He thought about it for a moment and then slowly nodded. I let out a relieved sigh. Thank god that it was Embry and not Paul or Sam. He had now hoisted the bag on his back and was guiding me towards the, now open, window. I quickly scribbled a note to ask whether she could drop off the rest of my belongings to Kelly with an address that Embry told me. I knew she'd pick up the pieces but I couldn't help but feel guilty about the position I was leaving her in. Hopefully the boys won't say anything about my red, puffy, eyes. I leapt out of the window with Embry following. Well, only time can tell!

**(Authors Note: Sorry for the hold up. I have had tests all week and on top of that I had writers block. I hope you enjoyed my story and that you plan to keep on writing and I would like to say thank you to the people that have reviewed my stories. I'd like to remind you that Stephenie owns most of the characters other than Ray, Kelly and the other dancers which are MINE! If you want to read more of my stories I have two other stories available. They are Secret sister and Maria Volturi. Please enjoy and, again, thank you!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – **

Pauls POV

I beeped the car horn for what must have been the seventh time. What was taking her time? Why was my sister taking so, God, damn long? I was never the most patient so don't think that I am but one thing that really annoys me is when a group of people are waiting for only one individual. My family knows this which just aggravates me further. For crying out loud! She was taking forever!

I heard Sam and Jared sigh in relief. I looked over my shoulder to see my sister sit quietly next to Jared. Too quietly. Me, Jake and Sam exchanged a look. We knew this behaviour all too well; she was sad and more than likely, slightly depressed. I looked at her properly, taking in every detail, for the first time since I saw her in the theatre.

She was healthy with a slight glow to her skin. Her hair was slightly longer with blond highlights but overall there was something that as a brother I should of noticed straight away! I must be getting rusty as it was quite obvious that she had been crying...

"What's the matter Belly- Boo?"

"Nothing!" I cant believe she just snapped at me!

"Hey! I was only asking and now, thanks to your attitude, we will not be leaving till you have told me what's wrong!" I couldn't help but snap back. It was in my nature and she had some bloody cheek to snap at her older brother. Sam looked angry; this was a thing Sam did not tolerate and Bells knew this, I can't believe she forgot, there is one thing you must not do in front of Sam and that is show disrespect to your own blood and family; this included the pack.

"Ohhh, your gonna get it!" I looked round to whoever just said that and was not surprised to see my suspicion confirmed as I shot evils at Quil's head just as Leah and Seth reached forward and smacked him on the back of the head.

I muttered a thank you and turned back to Bella who was at that moment of time having a stern talking to by Mr. Alpha.

Bella shot a pleading glance to Embry. He must know! He is definitely telling me later! Just as I thought this he shouted at us.

"You guys, stop giving Bella a hard time, She **will** tell you later! Lets get this show on the road!" I knew she wasn't going to tell me at the moment but I couldn't help but try.

"Any excuses?" I asked while Sam started the engine. Bella looked like she was about to laugh. We always used to do this; if she didn't want to tell me something I would ask whether she had any excuses and she would talk back a funny excuse.

"Pms!" I looked around the coach all of us were in silence. I waited. 4...3...2...1! Everyone burst into hysterics except from Sam who probably would laugh if he wasn't concentrating on getting us out of the car park.

Bella's POV

After a two hour drive we pulled up to a huge mansionesque type building. It was in La Push surrounded by trees which I must guess was for privacy and handiness for when phasing. It was a white two story building with a lavender field out back. It was beautiful.

We walked into the front room; it was gorgeous, It had a huge set of stairs and had light blue walls and white carpet. In the corner was a huge flat screen and a white leather settee. Yes! I think I'm gonna like it here!

"Do you like it?"

"How could I not?" Sam and Paul seemed pleased with this answer. They had built it with the help of the pack last summer but I was slightly sceptical of it being still standing by the time of my next visit when I heard about it. This was the house of the pack. Everyone who was old enough lived here (this excluded Brady and Collin who are only 12). It was easier for pack meetings and patrol routines plus it was good for defence in numbers if it ever got to the situation where we were being attacked!

Sam led me up the staircase and through a large hall.

"These are the bedrooms. They each have a balcony. Starting from the end furthest away from the stairs there are: my room, Pauls room, your room, Embrys room, Jared's room, Seth's room, Leah's room, Quil's room and Jakes room!"

Oh dear, this is going to be difficult! How is Jared going to be able to sneak into my room! Let alone do anything in there without my brothers knowing and having a shouting contest. Uh oh!

Quickly I plastered a smile onto my face luckily, just before Sam turned round and opened my door. I gasped. It had lilac walls, bedding, drapes and curtains with white furniture and carpet. It had a walk in wardrobe and an ensuite bathroom. I love this room! I think I'm gonna faint! Sam hugged me and left me to it. There wasn't much unpacking to do as I had only packed the essentials and I wasn't getting the rest until tomorrow. I quickly pulled on my P.J.s which consisted of a white tank top and hot pink shorts that were slightly too tight. It didn't really bother me and the boys in my dance group seemed to like it! I wonder why. Can you hear the sarcasm?

I chuckled to myself. I was being surprisingly upbeat about today considering I had just nearly gotten raped. Not even including the amount of shouting I'm going to get when I get downstairs! Ahwell! Needs must and if I was going to survive tonight I really needed all the courage I could get. I wish I had my babies with me!

I took a deep breath! Well it was now or never!

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! I really am! I have been away for a couple of days and am going away next weekend and also have a new job including another two different stories that need updating so you might have to wait a little while for the next one but don't worry. Have faith I will keep on writing and remember; please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Brotherly Bond Chapter 5**

Bella pov

Reluctantly, I hopped down the stairs that led to the front room. I looked round; Sam was reading a book while across from him Seth, Collin and Brady were looking at what looked like a porn magazine (shudder! Don't you just hate it when guys do that), Paul and Jared were both playing Halo 3 while the others cheered them on. All except Leah, she really did seem anti-social, who was painting her nails a vivid red. I have to remember to borrow that sometime! Sadly, that was the moment that everyone noticed I was there.

"Bella! Go back upstairs and put some clothes on!" I looked down, yes, I was wearing clothes, what the hell was he going on about? I took in what I was wearing; white tank top, check! Pink shorts, Check! Ah! They were both quite tight and revealing, it seemed big, over-protective, brother had came out to play. I decided to tease him.

"What? I am wearing clothes!" The younger boys and my surprisingly hot imprint, Jared (*sigh*), were practically drawling.

"Just leave it Sam, you too Paul. We all know she won't change and I know for sure that we all want a catch up instead of a shouting tournament!" I've said once and I say it again, Thank god for Embry! With a sigh my brothers had seen sense but sadly for me they all sat on the sofa waiting for me to share the newest events in my life.

Slowly I sat down on the stairs.

"You have to know before I start that it was difficult for me and it's hard to move to New York and make a new life from scratch...(they all nodded their heads in confirmation) Well, you all know about the dance group so I'll start from around that time. After a while I fell in love with a guy named Craig, he lived next door and seemed so kind, of course I was already in the lovers fog where all you can see is them. My friends didn't trust them. They tried to warn me about him but I refused to listen until it was too late..." I felt a tear slide down my face. The boys were in hysterics now.

"WHAT HAPPENED BELLA!WHAT HAPPENED!"

I ignored them and carried on...

"I found out I was pregnant just before I was planning to leave and I knew then that I couldn't leave for the baby's sake. It was a boy, I called him Olly. A year after, I thought about coming back to you guys but I was too embarrassed. I didn't want you guys to be disappointed with me for being a young mum...I know I was silly now. Any way, when Olly was two Craig turned his abuse on him as well as me and I ran away with Olly..."

"I'm a Uncle!" Sam, Paul and Embry muttered at the same time. If I wasn't in this situation I would of thought of it as funny at how they all said it in sync and their faces were truly hilarious!

"We have a nephew!" Paul said to Sam and Embry. I thought that I should of corrected them.

"No, you don't have a nephew!" Their faces were full of confusion.

"You have a nephew, called Olly, and a niece called Bellatrix. Ollys 7 and Trix is 4."

"WOW!"

"Yeah, they're definitely amazing! You'll love them. They're are coming back from a holiday with my friend Siobhan in a few days and she'll drop them off back here."

"Bella I have a feeling there's more you need to tell us?"

"Um yeah, well I had Trix 3 years later. Now here I am!"

"and we get to meet them.?"

"Of course, don't worry about bedrooms they like to sleep with me and there's more than enough room in that mammoth sized bed" Everyone chuckled as the atmosphere relaxed.

Authors Note: So everything's fine. Lol. This is just a short chapter as I'm having a bit of trouble finding time to write at the moment. Again I'm sorry but my life's pretty hectic right now. Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
